LLEGAS TARDE TOMARI-SAN
by GEMITHA0208
Summary: Algo que caracterizaba a Tomari Shinnosuke, sin duda era que jamás tenía noción de su tiempo y siempre terminaba llegando tarde a las invitaciones prometidas. Y esta vez, no será la excepción. Mi primer fic KR Drive ¡ShinRiko!


**LLEGAS TARDE… TOMARI-SAN**

 **SUMARY:** Algo que caracterizaba a Tomari Shinnosuke, sin duda era que jamás tenía noción de su tiempo y siempre terminaba llegando tarde a las invitaciones prometidas. Y esta vez, no será la excepción.

 **ADVERTENCIA:** Será OCC por sí no coinciden del todo las personalidades.

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

― Ese tonto… siempre me hace lo mismo ― Musitó con notoria molestia una bella mujer de ojos marrones, y de cabello castaño, misma que vestía un hermoso y glamoroso vestido blanco, y con sus deslumbrantes zapatillas marcaba el paso dando fe de su desesperación. Un mohín divertido apareció en su boca, conforme apretaba el cruzamiento de brazos en su pecho.

― Si te sigues poniendo así, sólo lograras que se te arruine el maquillaje y se te arrugue el vestido Kiriko-chan ― Habló su amiga y compañera de trabajo, Rinna.

Kiriko resopló ante el sermón de la mecánica y se descruzó de brazos. ― ¡Él tiene la culpa! ― Señaló. ― Prometió estar a tiempo ― Declaró mirando el reloj de la pared.

Rinna soltó una risita y se puso de pie para quitar las marcas del cruzamiento de brazos, del vestido de la chica. ― Ya, ya… lo conoces bien, cuando el deber llama, debe hacerse cargo… él estará aquí pronto, recuerda que no viene solo ― Recordó, intentando calmar a la joven.

―… Y eso es lo que más me preocupa ― Musitó con desconfianza. Pronto, sus preocupaciones aumentaron. ― ¿Y si les pasó algo? ¿Qué tal que están problemas? Quizás yo debería ir y… ― Dijo de forma apresurada al momento que arremangaba su largo vestido para caminar hacia la puerta.

Rinna de inmediato le bloqueó el paso. ― Kiriko, tranquilízate o te volverás loca ―

― ¡No me puedo calmar Rinna-san! ¡Mi hermano, mi padrino y mi prometido pueden estar en problemas! ― Exclamó ella empezando a alterarse; algo que casi nunca ocurría.

― Kiriko-chan, estás haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua; además siendo Kamen Rider, ¿Qué puede llegar a pasar? ― Comentó Rinna con ligereza abrazando a la chica por los hombros, tratando de transmitirle tranquilidad.

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

― ¡Shi-Niisan! ¿Estás bien? ― Llamó Gou en su forma de mach, llegando a auxiliar al aludido; pues había recibido un golpe que lo terminó derribando contra el concreto.

El drive emitió un quejido y empezó a incorporarse con algo de dificultad. ― Si… si estoy bien Gou… ve… ve y ayuda a Chase ― Ordenó.

El menor bajo el traje dudó, pero asintió y corrió para ayudar al otro Rider.

― Shinnosuke, ¿te encuentras bien? ― Habló el Sr Belt.

― Estoy bien ― Vociferó el hombre bajo el traje. Después dirigió su mirada a la batalla que estaban librando Chase y Gou, contra ese extraño monstruo. Creían que después de la derrota de los roidmudes todo volvería a la normalidad, pero tal parece que lo "normal" no va con este equipo. ― ¿Por qué no podemos acabar con este idiota? ― Cuestionó en voz alta.

― Ciertamente no está llevando más tiempo de lo planeado ― Apoyó el Sr Belt formando una carita triste.

Shinnosuke hizo sus manos puños. ―…Eso es lo que menos tengo… tiempo ― Susurró con rabia.

FLASHBACK

"¿No se te olvidará, verdad Tomari-san?"

"Jejeje ¿Cómo se podría olvidar Kiriko? Sería una tontería"

"Recogiste tu traje ya ¿cierto?"

"Oi, Oi Kiriko… el traje está listo y resguardado en mi departamento"

"¿Prometes no retrasarte?"

"Kiriko… ¿Cuántas veces eh…? Oh… Jejeje espera"

"¿Lo ves? ¿Acaso entiendes que esto es importante?"

"Claro que lo entiendo, descuida llegaré a tiempo"

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

― ¿Shinnosuke? ― Llamó el Sr Belt por cuarta vez, pues al parecer su portador se había perdido en el momento.

― _Bien… sino quiero que Kiriko se enfade más de lo que ya de por sí estará…_ ¡Momento de acabar con esto! ― Exclamó esto último poniéndose de pie, y corriendo a una gran velocidad para marcar un ataque mortal en el monstruo para finalmente derrotarlo.

― Tomó tiempo, pero al final terminó ― Habló Gou luego de que el trío se destransformara.

Al hacerlo, los tres empezaron a desempolvar y desarrugar su elegante traje negro.

Chase tomó la palabra esta vez. ― Será mejor darnos prisa ― Miró su reloj de mano. ― Estamos retrasados y Kiriko se enfadará… y no quisiera ver eso ― Advirtió el ex roidmude.

Como siempre lo hacía, Shinnosuke ajustó su corbata, listo para enfrentarse a los problemas, y últimamente esos problemas llevaban un nombre… y ese era Kiriko Shijima, en un par de horas _Kiriko Tomari_.

― Son muy crueles con mi hermana ¿Lo sabían? ― Se mofó Gou.

Shinnosuke alzó una ceja. ― Mira quién lo dice ―

Los tres hombres rieron y después asintieron para después subirse a sus respectivos vehículos y los pusieron a toda marcha.

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Kiriko emitió un quejido. ― El padre comienza a impacientarse ― Alertó empezando a mover sus pies con ansiedad. Suspiró.― Sabía que esto debió haber sido más "íntimo" ―

― ¿De qué hablas Kiriko-chan? Entre más seamos mejor ― Habló con su siempre notorio ánimo el jefe de la unidad de delitos especiales, seguido de Kyu, Genpachiro y el recién recuperado Akira Hayase. Todos vestidos de forma elegante con sus trajes de color negro brillante.

― Sí, bueno entre más personas, mayor será la humillación ― Debatió Kiriko. ― En privado, nadie se hubiera dado cuenta del retraso de esos tres ― Murmuró con pesadez.

― Puede ser algo descuidado; pero Shinnosuke siempre cumple su palabra… ya lo verás Kiriko ― Animó Hayase con una sonrisa.

Kiriko por primera vez en el día sonrió.

― Si gustas, iré a revisar la entrada quizás ya estén allí ― Sugirió el ex compañero de Tomari. Los presentes asintieron.

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Rápidamente los tres bajaron de sus vehículos, y volvieron a acomodar su vestimenta.

― Hasta hace unos minutos no estaba nervioso… pero ahora ― Comenzó a decir Shinnosuke con nerviosismo, mirando la enorme iglesia.

Gou se acercó a él con una sonrisa confianzuda. ― Verás que todo saldrá bien, peleaste contra los roidmudes más rudos, esto será pan comido _cuñadito_ ― Finalizó con un deje de diversión.

El Drive soltó una risita. Ahora sí Gou podría llamarle Shi-Niisan con todas las de la ley, como vulgarmente se dice.

Luego el mach se alejó para tomar su cámara y al Sr Belt.

Chase con los brazos cruzados se acercó a Tomari. ―…Admito que hubo un momento en el que existieron "sentimientos" entre Kiriko y yo ― Confesó.

Shinnosuke se puso algo serio. ― Lo sé… ― Luego suspiró. ― Yo no podía alejarla de ti… después todo tú eres su caballero de brillante armadura, así es como te vio siempre ―

Chase se encogió de hombros. ― Puede ser… pero eso es pasado, ahora quien tiene el derecho de ser su caballero de brillante armadura, ese eres tú… ― Admitió sonriendo ligeramente. ― Yo sólo estaré… por si necesitas apoyo ― Concluyó estirando su mano.

El Drive sonrío ampliamente, asintió y correspondió aquel saludo de manos. ― Gracias Chase… ―

― ¡Tomari, al fin llegas! ― Exclamó Hayase. ― ¿Qué haces ahí paradote? Kiriko está a punto de cancelar todo ― Alertó.

― Entonces empecemos de una vez ― Anunció Shinnosuke.

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

― ¡Auch, Nee-chan! ― Se quejó Gou sobando su cabeza luego de recibir un golpe con el ramo de flores de Kiriko.

― ¡Baka! ― Exclamó ella, recibiendo otro ramo por parte de Rinna, pues el anterior se había desbaratado con el golpe.

― Ya, no es necesario el insulto… mejor hagamos esto ― Opinó el menor acomodando su brazo para que Kiriko lo tomara.

Ella hizo una mueca, pero coloco su mano en el brazo de su hermano. ― Aunque me hubiera gustado que Papá estuviera aquí para llevarme al altar… me alegra que tú estés a mi lado para hacerlo en su lugar, gracias Gou ―

Los hermanos se sonrieron.

Y luego el comienzo del sonido del piano les dio la señal para ingresar y empezar su recorrido por la hermosa alfombra roja hacia el altar.

Siendo entregada a Shinnosuke, Gou se alejó para tomar fotos del momento.

El detective tragó duro. Su futura esposa estaba molesta y tenía el derecho de estarlo.

― Llegas tarde…Tomari-san ― Musitó por lo bajo antes de que el padre comenzara la ceremonia. ―…Como siempre ― Añadió mirándolo de reojo.

Él sonrió tontamente. ― ¿No te dije que el retraso venia en el paquete? ― Bromeó.

Ella hizo un gesto divertido de molestia e indignación. ― ¿Ahora me vas a salir con que había letras pequeñas? ―

― Lo siento Kiriko ― Musitó con seriedad, volteando a verla.

Ella quedó atrapada en su mirada, su mirada que denotada sinceridad, sincero arrepentimiento. ― Bien, de todas formas si me pediste ser tu esposa fue porque me aceptas con todo y defectos… así que… yo puedo hacer lo mismo ― Respondió, cediendo a las disculpas de su prometido.

Tomari sonrió victorioso.

Sabía que había hecho la elección correcta… ella era para él y él era para ella.

Luego de la tregua, la ceremonia dio inicio. Fue algo sencilla pero muy hermosa y significativa, todos los presentes tenían la vista fija en la hermosa pareja que hoy se formaba.

En el momento de dar sus votos, Chase se acercó con un pequeño cojín de terciopelo que traía los anillos.

― Con este anillo, yo Shinnosuke Tomari prometo ante Dios cuidarte, respetarte y amarte hasta el final de los días, incluso más allá de la muerte ―

― Con este anillo, yo Kiriko Shijima prometo ante Dios y todos los presentes, cuidar tu espalda, ser tu apoyo, respetarte y amarte hasta el final de los días, incluso más allá de la muerte ―

Colocados los anillos, el padre retomó la palabra. ― Si hay alguien aquí que se oponga a esta unión que hable ahora o que calle para siempre ― Silencio total. ― Bien, por el poder conferido en mí, los declaro marido y mujer, puedes besar a la novia―

Shinnosuke no se hizo esperar, tomó a su ya esposa de la cintura y la acercó a sus labios compartiendo un dulce y corto beso.

Todos los presentes vitorearon como nunca.

Los recién casados se separaron sonrientes. Kiriko aprovechó y de manera seria dijo. ―… Llegaste tarde a varias de nuestras citas… También a la boda… ― Enumeró lento. ― Más te vale no hacerlo cuando vaya a dar a luz o no te lo perdonaré ― Amenazó algo divertida. Shinnosuke tragó duro. Y ella rió y después tiró de él para otro pero apasionado beso.

Sí, definitivamente Shinnosuke debía ajustar su reloj o mejorar su calendario para cambiar ese estilo de llegar tarde.

 **FIN**

 **N/A:** ¿Qué tal quedó? Jejeje este pequeño fic surgió de forma improvisada luego de ver el especial de DVD de KR Drive con KR 4, me pareció muy divertido y algo ya muy común que Shinnosuke llegue tarde a las supuestas citas que tiene con Kiriko, es un despistado de primera, pero bueno, aun así no puedo evitar no amarlo. Ojalá les haya gustado, no olviden dejarme sus reviews.

 **N/A 2:** Sé que mucho están entusiasmados con el Chase/Kiriko… pero yo no me lo termino de tragar, por ello fue que terminé poniendo a Chase como el padrino de los anillos. En verdad KR Drive tiene buena trama, pero ya se pasaron más de la mitad de la serie centrado en Chase y es algo que ya no me gustó del todo, no me malentiendan el personaje es genial y muy guapo Jejeje pero creo que ya le dieron muchas vueltas al asunto y lo de Kiriko ya me parecía una obsesión por él, demasiado obsesiva. Pero es sólo mi opinión, en todo caso yo respeto las de los demás.

¡Saludos!

 **GEMITHA0208**


End file.
